Transcripts/The Brave Turtle
:music :Polvina: Where did Tata go? :Tubarina: Why did she run away when she saw us? :splash :Ester: There she is! :Polvina: What’s going on? :Tubarina: We won’t find out by staying here! :music resumes :Polvina: The Bubbles Lighthouse? :Tubarina: Tata’s heading for Dryland! :Ester: You only go there in an emergency! :Polvina: If it’s an emergency, we have to help. :Ester: surfaces It’s safe. No Drylanders around. :Polvina: But can you see Tata? :suddenly hides :Tubarina: I see her! :Ester: I didn’t. :Polvina: Where did you see her? :Tubarina: I’ll show you! :Tata: Now eat as much as you can. You know, it’s much better to have it fresh. Why don’t you come with me into the sea and I’ll show you where you can find it? :Tarrow: chattering :Ester: Tata! :Tubarina: Oh, I knew I saw you. :Tata: So you did keep following me. :Polvina: We wanted to know why you ran away from us. :Ester: And what you’re doing here on Dryland. :Tubarina: What’s the story? :Tata: I didn’t want anyone to know I was coming here. :Tubarina: Too late now. :Tata: It’s all because of Tarrow. :Polvina: Hello, Tarrow. :Tarrow: chattering :Tata: He lives here in the dunes, and I’ve got to come and feed him every day. :Polvina: He lives here? :Ester: He should be living in the sea. :Tata: He’s afraid of the sea. :Tubarina: Afraid of the sea? :carriage noises :Tarrow: chattering :Tata: That’s why! :carriage noises continue :Tata: Tarrow is afraid of the noisy carriages of the Drylanders. :Tarrow: in fear :Tata: I’ve tried to explain. There’s nothing he can do. :Ester: He’s got to try and keep out of their way! :Tubarina: Like we all do. :Tata: I’ve explained that too! :Polvina: He might just need a little confidence. :Ester: Then let’s try and give him some! :Polvina: Tata tells me you’re afraid of the sea. :Ester: A brave turtle like you? Ha! You’re kidding me! :Tubarina: I’ve never seen a braver turtle than you. :Tata: I know hundreds of turtles, Tarrow, and you’re the bravest of them all. :Polvina: So does a brave turtle hide in his shell? :Tarrow: chattering :Ester: A brave turtle goes to sea! :Tarrow: chattering :Tubarina: And he does it now! :Tata: Go, Tarrow, go! :Ester: That’s the way! :Girls: cheering :carriage noises :Polvina: Oh no! :Ester: Not yet! :Tarrow: chattering :Tata: Oh, Tarrow. :Ester: We nearly did it. :Tarrow: in fear :Polvina: If only he knew that he’s braver than he thinks. :Tubarina: Brave? He’s a big wimp! :Polvina: I think he can be brave. :Tubarina: Oh, then try and make him think that. :Tata: I’ve tried everything I can. :Ester: thinks Not everything! I’ll be back as quick as I can! :Tata: Where is Ester going? :Tubarina: So we’ll just wait here twiddling our thumbs, will we? :goes down into the sea :Tubarina is twiddling her thumbs :Polvina: I wish I knew what Ester was doing. :Tubarina: Oh, whatever it is, I wish she was doing it quicker. :Tata: How long do we have to keep waiting? :Ester: Not a second more! :Polvina: Ester, where have you been? :Ester: I had to go home to get this! a star pendant The Eye of the Starfish! :Tata: Wow! :Polvina: It’s beautiful! :Tubarina: It’s amazing and the point of it is…? :Ester: The Eye has been in my family for generations. It can cure any fear and protect you from anything. Now it’s yours, Tarrow! You have nothing to fear anymore. You tell him, Tata. :Tata: The Eye will protect you against any danger, Tarrow. :Ester: You are invincible! :Polvina: Invincible? :Ester: Get in the sea, Tarrow, because there’s nothing that can help you now! :Tata: You can do it, Tarrow! :Ester: We might be princesses and our parents kings and queens, but there’s just one emperor of the ocean; you! :Tarrow: chattering :Polvina: Where is he? :Tubarina: Is he coming? :Ester: Maybe the Eye isn’t working. :Tata: There he is! The Eye has worked, Ester. Just look at him! :Tubarina: Oh, he is the emperor! :Polvina: The Eye is something special. Why haven’t you told us about it before? :Tubarina: Yeah. Why have you kept it a secret? :Ester: I’ll tell you all about it later. :Tata: Ready for the sea, Tarrow? :Tarrow: chattering :Ester: Watch out, everyone. Tarrow is coming. :carriage noises :Polvina: Oh no! The Drylanders! :Ester: Here’s the big test. :carriage noises continue :Tarrow: chattering :Tata: That’s incredible! He’s not afraid at all! :Polvina: Now he can live in the sea. :Tubarina: Like he should. Let’s get out of here! Anywhere’s good as long as it’s away from Dryland! :Ester: First stop, Bubbles Lighthouse! :Polvina: I’d still like to know more about the Eye, Ester. :Tubarina: Yeah, what’s it about? :Ester: I’ll tell you, but keep it quiet. :Tubarina: Yeah, what’s it about? :Ester: whispering The Eye… is nothing! :Polvina: Nothing? :Ester: It’s just something I made one day. It has no special powers! :Tata: Except… :Ester: For the powers that Tarrow thinks it has! :an anchor lowers :Polvina: So it’s all in his mind? :Ester: That’s it! But whatever you do, don’t let Tarrow know. :Tata: Uh, where is Tarrow? :Polvina: Tarrow? :two Drylanders go into the water :Tarrow: them, chattering :two Drylanders get scared and run off through the rocks :Tarrow: chattering :Polvina: There’s Tarrow! :Ester: What’s he trying to do? :Tubarina: Nice work, Ester. The Eye’s given him too much confidence! :Ester: I didn’t hear you come up with any idea. :Polvina: You shouldn’t have told him that he was invincible, Ester. That went too far. :Ester: Sorry, Polvina, we should’ve done your idea. Oh, that’s right, you didn’t have one! :Tata: Can we argue about this later? We’ve got to stop Tarrow! :is trying to destroy the carriage :Tata: Stop it, Tarrow. :Tubarina: Get off that carriage! :Polvina: You’ve shown us how brave you are. :Ester: You don’t have to prove it anymore! :Tarrow: continues destroying the carriage but accidentally activates it :Eye of the Starfish falls off of Tarrow :Ester: Grab it! Whoa! :carriage sets off :Ester: This is great, Tarrow! :Tarrow: chattering :Tubarina: But it’ll be even better when we stop! :Tarrow: chattering :Tata: He says that we don’t have to worry. Not while he’s got the Eye. He’s invincible. :Tubarina: But, he hasn’t got the Eye anymore! :Tarrow: as he realises this, then shivering in fear :Tubarina: That’s all we need. :Polvina: The carriage is heading straight for those Drylanders! :Ester: We don’t want to hurt anyone! :Tubarina: Grab that wheel! :tries turning it, but she gets thrown in the air alongside the others, who don’t get thrown up as much :Tarrow: chattering :Tata: We’re trying to turn it, Tarrow. :Tubarina: I’ll do it! :tries turning it, but she gets thrown in the air alongside the others, who don’t get thrown up as much :Tubarina: No I won’t! :music :Tarrow: chattering :Polvina: What does he want? :Tata: He wants us to push him! :Tubarina: What for? :Tarrow: chattering :Tata: He just says, “Push!” :Ester: Then push it is! :Tubarina: One… :Polvina: …two… :Ester: …three! :girls push Tarrow onto the wheel, causing him to spin on it. The carriage moves away from the Drylanders :Ester: sighs Way to go, Tarrow! :Tubarina: Who needs a lucky charm! :Polvina: I knew you were brave! :Tata: You are the bravest turtle we know! :Tarrow: chattering :carriage sputters and stops :Tata: What’s wrong with it? :Polvina: It must be getting tired. :Tubarina: Ugh, I know I’m tired. :Ester: Now we get off! :Polvina: back into the water The tide will take the carriage back to the Drylanders. :goes back down :Ester: At last! The Bubbles Lighthouse! :Tubarina: And home! :Ester: So you’re going to live in the sea, Tarrow? :Tarrow: chattering :Polvina: And not be afraid? :Tarrow: chattering :Tubarina: And not go near the Drylanders anymore? :Tarrow: chattering :Polvina: Be brave, Tarrow. Believe it and you will. :Tata: Let’s go find you a new home, Tarrow. Something better than a Dryland beach. :Tarrow: chattering :Tata: Bye! :Polvina: Bye-bye! :Tubarina: See you at school! :Ester: And we’ll see you around, Tarrow! :Polvina: Isn’t it amazing what you can do when you think you can do it? :Tubarina: After what we did today, I’m thinking of having a lunch big enough for three people! :Polvina: So am I! :Ester: Same here! :Tubarina: And what’s going to stop us doing it? :Polvina: Nothing! :Ester: Look out lunch, we’re coming! :Girls: laughing